The present invention is related to a cutting attachment, and more particularly, to a cutting attachment for mounting on a power mower to facilitate the clearing of land, and more specifically, for cutting down trees or the like.
Heretofore, various forms of portable power saws have been employed for cutting, such as sawing down bushes and trees for clearing land. These former devices have been arranged to be hand carried by an operator during the sawing operation. Thus, it has been necessary for the operator to rest periodically to avoid excessive fatigue resulting in substantial loss of cutting time. In such sawing operations, it is desirable to cut the shrub or bush as close to the ground as possible. It has been quite awkward to support the prior devices in close proximity to the ground while the cutting operation was being carried out. Such an arrangement has not only contributed greatly to the fatigue of the operator, but has quite frequently resulted in an uneven or non-level cut through the tree. In addition, because the prior devices have been hand carried, the force which could be applied to the cutting element, as well as, the size of the power supply operating the device have been limited, and therefore, influenced the ease and efficiency of performing the sawing operation.